


Unanticipated Finality

by venusinthenight



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:05:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusinthenight/pseuds/venusinthenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alison's last night with Beth. Set the night before 1x01.</p><p>Written for femslash100 challenge 392: Last. (femslash100.dreamwidth.org)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unanticipated Finality

Tonight, Alison is in Beth's arms, both naked from the waist up, Alison's need for skin-on-skin contact primal and desperate.

She is anxious, too, for Beth, for some reason that she cannot, and may never be able to, explain. Beth had never discussed her personal or professional life, so Alison could only make assumptions, and Alison doesn't dare to ask any questions now.

Tomorrow night, Beth will not be there. Alison doesn't know that yet.

She doesn't know she will never see Beth again.

She doesn't know Beth will take her own life tomorrow night.

She doesn't know how much weight Beth has on her shoulders, now.

But right now? Alison is holding and caressing one of the very few women that matter in her life, and she can think about everything else later.


End file.
